Lost In The Sun
by WhatisDoneLEtItbe
Summary: A new, or even old, enemy on the horizon so deadly that even the Starlights are involved? Things are never what they seem when the sun blinds your eyes are they? And who is this girl coming to live at the Tsukino's? Seiya/OC Opinions? Rating may change
1. Prologue

Prolouge

Three Lights Back in Town?

"Nani? Am I reading this right?" Minako asks incredulously, slamming the paper down on the table. She, as well as most of the other senshi, were having a meeting at the temple. Most, being the operative word, as Usagi was not present for untold reasons.

"It appears so, I wonder if there could be a reason," Ami adds intuitively.

"It doesn't matter what the reasons, shouldn't we be glad they're back?" Makoto suggests.

"Possibly, do they know about the evil that is coming? Like in my visions? Could that be why they're back?" Rei theorized out loud.

"Well, there's only one way to find out, we have to meet up with them and ask them," Minako stated like it was one of the simplest things to do.

"Should we tell Usagi?" Makoto asked, realizing their princess was not present.

Rei rolled her eyes, " Naw, she's probably out eating ice cream or something." That's not exactly what was happening to her right then. Actually it was quite bigger than any of them could even think of.

(with Usagi)

"Mom, what's going on? Is everything ok?" Usagi asked her sullen mother pacing the room.

Her mother looked at her, tears in her eyes, "Usagi, my sister and her husband, you're aunt and uncle, they were in a horrible car accident while they were living in America. They didn't make it."

Usagi gasped in surprise, not just because of the accident, but because she never even knew she had an aunt and uncle. Her mother wiped away the tears that rolled down her grief stricken face. "You're older cousin Elidi wasn't in the car when it happened. So she's all alone, and well, Usagi, I was made her godmother a long time ago. She's coming on a plane tomorrow, will you come with me and you're father to pick her up?"

Sad, but still confused she agreed. She's never met Elidi and wanted to help her anyway. It was just in her nature as future queen. Luna took serious note on what was about to happen. There were still secrets only Luna and Artemis knew that the scouts did not.

Immediately, she contacted her feline companion in as much privacy as she possibly could. "Artemis, something has happened, it has the same aura as Chibi Usa and Chibi Chibi did when we first met them… Artemis, I think this might be her."

"Wait you mean, her, as in the-"

"Yes, the very same. If it is her, should we keep it a secret? Find out how much she knows? You know before turning the scouts and Usagi's world upside down yet again."

"It seems like the best choice, we still need to find out if she's still the same as she is now as she was back then. Keep me posted," Artemis complied.

"Agreed. We're picking her up from the airport tomorrow, I'll tell you the rest later, then we'll decide what to do from there," Luna verified.

With the morning skies a dismal grey, the plane began to land, the already tight pressure increasing in its decent. The depressed face stared out the window, cringing when her ears popped. Brushing her blond and pink hair out of her face with a sigh, she grabbed her carry on out of the overhead compartment and followed in line with the weary travelers to meet either the arms of loved ones or to just grab their luggage.

"I have to put a smile on, for them…" she breathed under her breath exiting the plane to a once familiar place.

(A/N) Hey there everyone, Tis me from beyond the grave, and I apologize. I know I haven't written anything in over a year, horrible I know for everyone that likes my story Memrobilia. I haven't lost all faith in that story yet, hopefully I can make it better in the future, for now that's going on a hiatus until further inspiration hits, and until then other creative juices are flowing into this story and hopefully another one, and with everything flowing it should help me write more right? Well that's what i'm hoping anyways.

Anywho with this story, it's just kinda been lingering in my head and what not and I guess I want some opinions I'm finishing the first chapter now, and I want to know if my viewers see anything there. So tell me if I should just kill the story now, or keep it going I value all opinions :)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Rising from its ashes, a new hope is born, with frail beginnings ahead_

Forcing a smile upon her sullen face, Elidi walked over to her aunt and cousin, knowing they were hurting just as much as she was. She didn't remember much about her cousin, just that they looked a lot alike. Elidi stood a little taller than Usagi, not letting on that Elidi was two years older. The only way to really tell them apart was their hair. While Usagi had her long, flowing, golden blonde hair in pig tails with the buns on top of her head, Elidi had long blonde hair with natural pink streaks her hair not necessarily in a bun, but close to it, almost cone shaped if you will.

She was embraced by her aunt with a hug and a sad smile, and the cousin she couldn't remember stared at her with a look in her eyes that Elidi couldn't decipher. She hoped it was something good and not so much pity. Maybe empathy?

"**Hi, thank you for taking me in," **she spoke in English with a bow in respect. Her cousin looked at her with a funny look on her face and her aunt giggled, showing her humor.

"She doesn't know very much English Elidi," her aunt explained.

"**Ohhhhhh," **she grasped. "Gomenasia Usagi-chan I'm so used to speaking English I almost forgot I'm in Japan," she rubbed the back of her neck.

Usagi gave a laugh, "Its' ok Elidi-san, I'm sure we'll be good friends." Both smiled at each other, sensing how easy it was for them to like each other.

*Maybe this won't be so bad,* Elidi thought to herself.

"Let's go get you're things okay Sunbeam?" her aunt used her pet name. It struck a chord in her heart but she didn't want to let it show. Her parents gave her that nickname when she was very little, so of course her mother's sister knew it.

Elidi put on her best smile and nodded. "Hai, I only have a few bags."

"I'm sure you're tired after traveling so far, so you're room has already been set up. You can rest all you'd like when we get back," her aunt soothed, "and if you're anything like Usagi you'll be sleeping all day."

"Mooooom," Usagi whined in protest. "I do not sleep all day… just enough so I have my beauty sleep," she huffed then blew out a raspberry playfully.

Elidi started giggling almost uncontrollably. Her aunt smiled, glad that things were going so smoothly with the current circumstances. "Oh that's right you like music don't you Elidi?" she asked picking up her guitar coming through the baggage pick up.

"Hai," Elidi replied, though not as enthusiastically as she once would.

"When you're up to it maybe you could play for us sometime," she answered, sensing her niece's discomfort.

Elidi gave her one of the best smiles she could and grabbed the rest of her things. Looking at her cousin again she kept getting a nagging feeling in the back of her head, but it was something she couldn't quite place. Usagi felt the same nagging feeling, the difference was, Usagi sensed it was something good. Going with her feelings, Usagi gave her older cousin an innocent smile that had Elidi smiling back.

"Is Usagi home?" a concerned Makoto asked at the door. At the same time the car pulled up into the driveway with the three girls in it.

"Actually that should be them right now. Hey honey do you need help with the bags?" Usagi's father asked with his own concern. He had decided to stay behind so there would be room for all of the bags in the small car.

"If you don't mind, that way Elidi can get comfortable," she replied stepping out of the car. Of course by help she meant he grab all the bags, that's why she piled all of them into his arms.

"Makoto-chan! What brings you here?" Usagi asked excitedly. While in the car, she learned quite a bit about her cousin. They were alike in many ways, like their sleeping and eating habits. Which then, of course, made Usagi vow to take her to the best dessert spots in town.

"Well, you were supposed to meet us at Rei's house and you never showed up. At first we thought you were late again, but then we got worried when you didn't show up at all," she explained, looking over at Usagi's almost exact copy. Makoto blinked a few times, looking between the two trying to piece together what was going on.

"Um… Usagi-chan?" Elidi poked her cousin in the side. "I'm going to go take a nap, maybe you can show me around later?"

"Oh, hai, of course! Have a good nap Elidi-chan!" Usagi waved to her happily while her cousin carried her guitar and carry-on bag up to her new room.

"Usagi-chan?" Makoto looked at her friend curiously. "Um, who is she?"

"Oh Elidi? She's my cousin from America; I wasn't at Rei's because my mom wanted me to come with her to pick her up."

"She's from America? But her Japanese is really good," Makoto asked astounded.

"That's because she lived here when she was very young. She's really nice when you get to know her," Usagi replied in her usual cheerful manner. "Though… now that I think about it…"

"What is it? Is something off about her?" Makoto asked curiously, not even thinking about the Rei's visions of evil.

"I think she was trying to distract me and my mom from worrying about her…" Usagi realized. "Her parents died in a car accident over in America, so that's why she's living with us now…" Makoto's demeanor immediately changed, she knew all too well what Elidi would be going through. "I know I don't remember her very much at all, but she's a really nice person. You'll try to be her friend too, right Makoto? I want everyone to like her so she won't have to go through anymore pain, at least for a while."

Makoto nodded in agreement, "After her nap why don't we introduce her to everyone? We can all go out to eat together to get to know her."

"Hai, I like that idea," Usagi agreed happily. Turning somber, she added, "I don't think she should be alone for too long… I feel so close to her already… almost like we're more than cousins. Weird, huh?"

Luna listened from the corner ready to go back inside to investigate further. So far her suspicions were coming to light. She just needed to find out a few more things to make sure she was right. With her cat grace, she slipped inside and sauntered up the stairs toward the mysterious girl. Luna peeked around the corner before trying to sneak into Elidi's new room. The girl was trying to put things away, trying her hardest to make things as homey as possible. Sitting down on her new bed, she pulled up her guitar, careful to pull it from its case as to not disturb the hours of tuning that had been done to make it just right. She set it on its' stand as if it were something holy, letting her hands linger on a recent memory about her fingertips.

Luna took her time stepping into the room, allowing her presence to be known with a light, "Meow."

"Oh hi there kitty," Elidi gave her as heartwarming of a smile that she could bear at that moment. "You're Luna right? You're such a pretty kitty," she added whilst picking her up gently into her arms, petting her ever so gently on the head. Luna meowed in delight.

*Oh I definitely like her,* Luna mentally purred to herself. *Well down to business, it seems like she doesn't recognize me so she must either not be her, or she cannot remember the past. Either way it is best not to disturb the delicate balance in this girl's life. *

"**I don't know how you like your cat naps, but do you want to join me for one? That plane ride was exhausting,"** Elidi asked, reverting back to English. Luna looked at her cocking her head to the side as if to say, 'what are you saying?' "Oh, I get it, you must only recognize Japanese. Aren't you a smart kitty," she smiled at the revelation. "I was just asking if you wanted to join me for a nap, I've had a long plane ride."

*Well, I was up all night, so I don't see why not, and I'm sure Usagi doesn't want her alone to begin with. So, sounds good to me,* Luna curled up next to her new companion with a mew of delight. Both drifted off into a deep slumber.

*With Usagi*

"Makoto-chan! I'm so excited! Elidi-san likes a lot of the same things I do, especially food! We should throw a welcoming party for her! Don't you think that would be fun?" Usagi pranced up the sidewalk toward Rei's temple.

Makoto smiled at her future queen's enthusiasm. "Hai, I think it sounds like a wonderful idea. I think a welcoming party is a great idea."

Stopping short, Usagi pulled Makoto back before heading up the stairs to the temple. "Um, Makoto-chan, about Elidi-san… I don't want to tell everyone about what happened to her, I think it might be something that when she's ready, she'll talk about it. I know it sounds weird, but from the moment I met her, we feel like more than cousins, and I don't know how to explain it. I just, don't want anything bad to happen to her and I want her to be happy," Usagi explained secretively

Makoto nodded knowingly. "I know what you mean. She's not going to want to open up right away, so we can't pressure her. All we really can do is wait for her," She explained. Both agreed whole heartedly.

Usagi began to smile happily again, ready to walk into the temple to spread the news. "Oh and we can make food, and maybe you could make those little cake things, and some cookies, oh and then afterwards we can go get some ice cream!"

Makoto had a sweat drop at all of the plans her friend had in store for the blissfully unaware and currently slumbering girl. "Usagi-chan I don't know if we can get all of that finished before she wakes up."

She jumped at the thought. "Makoto-chan! You're right! We have to go tell everyone right away!" Faster than she's ever moved before, Usagi dragged Makoto all the way into the temple, leaving a trail of dust behind them.

Surprising everyone, Usagi burst through the door, the look of sheer determination evident on her face. Taken aback, Ami asked, "Where's the fire Usagi-chan?"

Her demeanor changed for the millionth time that day, she replied worriedly, "Fire? What fire? Where? Are we in danger?"

Everyone dropped to the floor, not prepared for that one.

Scowling, Rei sat back up quickly, "She meant what's the rush you meathead!"

"I AM NOT A MEATHEAD!" she screeched back.

Makoto nearly had a sweat drop forming when she decided to remind her friend of the task at hand. "Usagi-chan, remember? Your cousin?" she reminded quietly, grabbing Usagi's attention.

"Oh, right! My cousin Elidi-chan is in town to stay with me, and I wanted to throw her a big welcoming party from all of us," she replied happily smiling. "Can we have it here Rei?" Usagi pleaded with big eyes.

"This is a temple, a place of worship and prayer, not a party house," She retorted back.

"But Rei!" Usagi tried once more.

Makoto decided to step in, "Usagi-chan, we can have it at my place. How long do we have to plan for it again?"

"I was hoping until she was done with her nap," she replied innocently.

"U-Usagi-chan, that's a lot to plan in a short period of time," Ami said hesitantly, carefully calculating everything in her head.

"But she's like me, so she's gonna be asleep for a while," Usagi giggled at the thought.

"Two Usagi's? I can hardly handle just this one. This is going to be a headache," Rei twitched while holding her head in her hands.

"That's not very nice Rei, you haven't even met her yet," Minako steps in before Makoto could.

"Either way, we should head over to my house then, if you want to make those cakes, I've gotta get to work," Makoto smiled at her friend, comforting her.

"Hai!" everyone agreed in unison.

"I'll go get the streamers!"

"I'll get the balloons!"

"Everyone else can help me in the kitchen," Makoto agreed. After thinking for a second she added, "Except for you Usagi, we need you to go make sure she comes to the right house and doesn't come over until we're ready."

The look of sheer determination returned to the future queen's face. "You can count on me!"

(A/N) Well I decided to end it here for now to update sooner, and it'll leave a good way to open up the next chapter ^_^

Thoughts? Keep going? Stop now before this ends badly? Well, I'm gonna keep going anyways cause I want to see how this turns out, but still thoughts are good…

And special thanks to my new muse: sangoscourage! You get the extra special internet cookie ^-^


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_With its tears shedded, everything will begin anew_

A slumbering figure let out a sigh, completely unaware of what perilous danger lied ahead of her. The similar looking blonde sat by her bed side, staring blankly at the blonde hair with pink streaks that covered Elidi's face. Usagi had walked into the room to see Elidi snuggled up peacefully with Luna under her arm. She coughed, trying to awake the sleeping girl. Elidi rolled over with a snore, oblivious. Luna stirred, giving her queen a dirty look. Usagi let out a huff, but coughed louder. Still she didn't wake.

Luna gave a harsh whisper, "Is that really necessary?"

"We're having a welcoming party for her over at Makoto's house. I need her to wake up sometime," Usagi explained with a shrug. Sighing, something caught the corner of her eye. A guitar, almost as if it was put on a pedestal, sat in the corner of the room.

"Usagi-chan, I wouldn't even think about going near it. When I walked in here, she acted very sad putting it there. I'm positive it's very important to her," Luna chastised in the same whisper.

"No matter what, we gotta protect her, okay Luna?"Usagi looked back at her slumbering cousin in understanding. She too knew so well how something could be so precious. Luna was very tempted to tell her what she had suspected, but before she could speak again, the slumbering girl stirred.

"**Usagi? Huh? What's going on?" **Elidi mumbled groggily. "Gomenasia Usagi-chan, I must have been asleep for a long time," she apologized sheepishly. "Where's Ikuko-sama?"

Usagi seemed confused at the mention of her mother. "She's been in the kitchen the whole time making us snacks, why?"

"But wasn't she just in here talking to you? I thought I heard two voices," Elidi pondered her memory. Luna stiffened at the mention of hearing her speak. "I guess I was just dreaming it. Or Luna here was talking, but I highly doubt that one."

Usagi nearly fell over at the guess her cousin had just made. Pulling herself together, she waved her off, "Of course not, I mean, that would be silly right? Cat's talking," she prattled. Luna gave a short glare, but let out a 'meow' to throw off any trail of doubt. "So Elidi-chan, ready to go explore?"

Smiling at her enthusiasm, Elidi replied, "Sure, just let me change real quick okay?"

Happy with her results, Usagi pranced down the stairs toward the kitchen. "Mama, do you have the picnic basket ready?" she asked happily.

"Yup, there's plenty of food in there for Elidi's surprise welcome party," Ikuko replied. "I'm glad you're doing all you can to make her feel welcome Usagi, I'm very proud of you. Now remember, just say you have to deliver it to a friend of mine for me so she doesn't get suspicious," she added taking precautions.

"Elidi-chan? Are you ready to go?" Usagi asked in her happy demeanor. If all went well, Elidi would also get to meet Usagi's Mamo-chan. "Mamo-chan said he would meet us in the park on the way over so you can meet my boyfriend too," she added with a smile.

"What's he like?" Elidi asked curiously as they walked out the door. She could tell he meant a lot to her cousin once she saw her face light up at the subject.

"Mamo-chan is the best," she said quietly a gentle smile playing amongst her lips. "He's always been there for me, even when I didn't know he was. When we first met he was mean, and bullied me, but I don't know, I guess it all changed into love over time," she reminisced starry eyed. "When he went to America for the longest time, that was the hardest. He was going to college there, and I hadn't heard from him for a long time. It turns out something had happened to him," Usagi stated sadly, recalling the past tragic events.

"You sound like you really love him Usagi-chan," Elidi commented with envy.

"What about you Elidi-chan? Have any boyfriends back at home?" Usagi asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

Elidi was taken aback momentarily at the brashness of her cousin's comment, but quickly recovered. "There were one or two, nothing as serious as what you have though," she commented, throwing her hands behind her head as they continued to walk.

Usagi debated in her head, and finally gave in to her thoughts. "Elidi-chan, I kind of told Mamoru and Makoto about what happened… with your parents." Usagi regretted it almost instantly when her cousin stopped dead in her tracks. "But I only told them because they both lost their parents too! And out of everyone here, they'll understand you most. I haven't told anyone else because I thought if you wanted to tell someone you will."

Elidi looked back at her cousin warmly. "Thank you Usagi-chan," she breathed out. "I… I guess… I just don't want anyone to pity me. I think if I turned around every corner and everyone gave me sad looks with pity in their eyes, I'd probably lose it. You know?"

Usagi looked at her cousin in a new light, glad she got her to open up to her. Coming upon a park, they found a looming figure standing in the distance staring their way. Elidi stiffened, not knowing if it was friend or foe, all she knew was it started their way.

"Usako!" Mamoru called out to the girls. They quickly made their way over, Usagi smiling widely. "You must be Udango's cousin Elidi. It's very nice to meet you," he stated friendly enough, extending his hand.

"**Meatballs?"**Elidi looked at him curiously. **"Since when is my cousin in any shape a meatball?"**

"I apologize, it was an old nickname I've had for her for a while," he stated, starting to sweat.

"You mean back when you bullied her?"Elidi asked incredulously.

"Well, I mean- it's not that it's… I don't mean it in a mean way, it just kind of stuck and well," Mamoru stuttered nervously. "I'm not making a very good impression am I?" Usagi stood worriedly off to the side. Did Elidi not like her boyfriend?

"Nah, you're fine, I had to give you a hard time since Usagi told me about how you used to be mean to her when you two first met. So where does this basket go to again?" Elidi asked with a smile, trying to make sure they delivered it on time.

"Deliver?" Usagi asked confused for a moment, forgetting her own con. Realizing, she started to panic. "Oh! Right, the food… we have to deliver… the food… HAHA!"She snorted obnoxiously at her own mistake.

Elidi eyed her curiously, not sure what was going on. "Yea, I mean it's not like this basket of food is for us you know! There's a lot in here, we don't want anything getting cold!" Usagi sweat dropped again, wondering how her cousin guessed everything so quickly and still didn't know what was going on. *I hope they're all ready for us.*

"Actually, this basket is for Makoto, Mom wanted to make some food for her," Usagi laid on the fib thickly.

"Oh the girl I met earlier? She seemed really nice, I like her," Elidi smiled happily that they were going to see someone she had already met. While they wandered forward toward their destination, there were conversations happening that made Elidi's ears ring.

"Luna, I presume you are here to talk about the presences?" Setsuna asked, all too aware of the dangers ahead.

"Yes, you of all people will know what I speak of. Usagi's cousin has come to stay at the Tsukino residence. If she is who I believe she is, then I do believe that she's the reason the new evil is on the horizon. I'm surprised they haven't revealed themselves or tried anything yet. I do know for certain, that if it's so big the star lights are back, then we could have a serious problem," Luna confides.

"You believe it's her then? Are you positive?" Setsuna pushed further, wanting to be sure. "We don't know how this could turn out Luna, what if those events changed her? And not for the better?"

"You knew her as well as I did. What she went through was a terrible thing, but she did it of her own free will, she knew that. And you know as well as I do that Queen Serenity found a loop hole to save her too. The little time I've spent with Elidi, the more I see _her_ in her old life," Luna pressed, letting her opinion of the situation be known.

"I see… Very well, I will do my best to keep Haruka from… well you know how she is with strangers around our princess," Setsuna smiled at the thought of one of her closest friends.

Luna nodded in agreement. Thinking deeply about the matter, she added, "If it is at all possible, I would like Elidi to live as normal a life as possible. It's what she deserves." Setsuna granted whole heartedly.

"That is… if it can be helped," Setsuna added before disappearing as quickly as the two had met.

The three carrying the picnic basket, thanks to Usagi, had gone in circles more than once, causing Elidi to become very confused. The sun had gotten higher, and it was becoming warmer by the second. Being like her cousin, Elidi fought the urge to whine.

"Uuuusaaagi-chaaaan," she let loose the whine waiting to come out. "We've passed that same building twice now! I thought you knew where she lived?"

Usagi was getting desperate. She had gotten a call from Makoto telling her that she still needed another thirty minutes to finish one of the desserts. Looking around hurriedly, Usagi looked for a way out of her cousin's impatient pestering. Finally she spotted something, or more, someone that she never expected to see again.

"Seiya?" she exclaimed, excitement shinning in her eyes. "Elidi-chan! It's Seiya!"

Elidi came out of her whining stupor with a confused look upon her face. "Seiya?" she asked not knowing. Mamoru stiffened slightly next to her. Elidi couldn't help but notice the slight change in demeanor. Usagi ran up to the figure ahead, leaving Elidi and Mamoru alone together. So her cousin didn't know what she was talking about, Elidi reverted back to English.

"**I take it you don't like him?"** she asked outright.

"**It's not that, Elidi-san, I guess you could say I'm almost jealous. In a way I'm very grateful to him. He was there for Usako when I could not be," **Mamoru explained. **"I guess I'm jealous because of that."**

Elidi let a smile slide back into place, then added back in Japanese, "Don't worry Mamoru-chan, he's got nothing on you."

Usagi at that moment had brought the tall man with his equally tall friends back with her, all too excited. "Elidi-chan! These are the Three-Lights! My good friends have returned," she smiled brightly.

"What are the three-lights?" Elidi asked dumbfounded. Usagi's jaw dropped to the floor, as well as the three guys before her.

"Is this girl serious?" the silver haired and shorter guy stated.

"You really don't know who we are?" The one Usagi dubbed as Seiya asked incredulously.

"What's so hard to believe? I mean I have lived in America until recently," Elidi stated back.

"But we did a tour in America as well, surely you know who we are," Seiya pressed.

"Well what do the 'three-lights' do?" Elidi asked back, still unaware of the can of worms she was about to open.

"We're an idol group," the brunette stated, ready to lose his cool manner.

Elidi thought to herself for a moment, thinking back to what 'idol's' were in Japan. The light bulb clicked in her head when she remembered. "Oh, so you guys are like a boy band then?"

All three managed to fall in disbelief. Seiya came back up swinging. "NO WE'RE NOT A BOY BAND!"

Elidi not missing a beat stated, "You know it's totally okay if you are, whatever floats your boat. I just haven't listen to boy band music since I was five and that was the backstreet boys. So that's probably why I've never heard of you guys. I usually like all music, I'm just not so much into boy bands and rap… rap is horribly pointless in my opinion, unless it means something, then it's okay."

"Have you heard our music?" the silver haired guy asked, an anime vein nearly popping out of his head.

"Nope, like I said before I've never heard of you. I mean, I guess I can listen to it sometime, but till then, Hi, I'm Tsukino Elidi, nice to meet you," she added with a giant smile on her face extending her hand. Usagi stood shell shocked from the conversation that just happened. Of course, she finally recovered and smiled at the gesture her cousin put forward.

Everyone letting another sweat drop, gave in. Taiki gave in first with a bow. "Kou Taiki."

Yaten came next, but not giving the same respects as Taiki did. "Kou Yaten."

Seiya stood still reluctantly, not wanting to budge. Taiki elbowed him in the ribs, making him let out a sound 'Oumph' of air. Finally, he caved, but not all too happily. "Kou Seiya…."

"Nice to meet all of you!" Elidi stated smiling brightly. "Oh, Usagi-chan! What about Makoto's basket?" Elidi remembered once again frantically.

Looking at her watch, she happily saw their conversations had wasted plenty of time. "Oh right, we can't keep her waiting can we? Guys? Do you want to come too? If you aren't too busy that is. I'm sure everyone would love to see you."

"Our schedule is free today, I don't see why not Udango," Seiya smiled at his female companion.

Elidi made a face at the nickname. "Why does everyone call her that? Seriously, I don't get it," Elidi asked exasperated.

Taiki rubbed his forehead at the uncanny resemblance between the girls. "Oblivious like her too. This is going to be interesting."

(A/N) Hey guys sorry for the late update. Had to get a new battery and charger for my computer. I know It might seem like I'm rushing into the starlights with them being in chapter two, but this gives everyone more time to get to know each other and I don't have to do the mary sue thing of making everyone love her all in one chapter. Cookies go to my awesome reviewers, and for all of my lovely readers out there, if you want to get a message every time I update so you know right away, add me to your alert list.

Thank you again sangoscourage for all of your help, it definitely helped me write this chapter a lot faster Thank you also to Morgan, my awesome friend and fellow reviewer (she has some awesome stories too if you want to check them out)

And Well, tell me what you think! I'm always up for constructive criticism so I can become a better writer. I love feed back. You love it? You hate it? Want to see it burn to the ground? Let me know! More coming soon.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_The flames rise higher, awakening inside_

"Usagi's taking a little longer than I expected," Makoto bites her thumb worriedly. It had been longer than the half hour she told her friend to stall for.

"That's Usagi-chan, tell her to be late, and she'll end up even later somehow," Rei huffed almost annoyed. "So Makoto, you've met this girl right? Did you get any, I don't know, strange vibes from her?"

"Yeah, but I only got introduced to her today. I didn't really get to know her in the two minutes I saw her," she explained. Makoto looked at Rei, trying to understand what she was getting at.

"Maybe she's evil," Rei voiced her thoughts out loud.

"I don't think so. Like I said, I only met her briefly, but during the time I did meet her, she didn't have any bad vibes coming from her. Usagi really cares about her, so I wouldn't make her upset," Makoto warned whole heartedly. Finally, a knock resounded at the door.

"About time," Rei seethed silently.

Opening the door, knowing who was on the other side, Makoto answered with a smile, "Hi guys come on-"she stopped short when she realized who else stood next to her friends. "Three…Three lights?" she looked confused, not sure what was happening.

"Yaten-kun? WHERE?" Minako shouted excitedly.

"Minako, way to ruin it," Rei shifted her mood, pretending to not be star-struck.

Elidi peeked through the doorway confused as to what was really going on. "Cousin?" she asked nervously.

"Surprise!" Usagi smiled back, hoping to melt away her cousin's nervousness. "We wanted to welcome you to Japan, so me and my friends put together a party to welcome you."

"Which of course you're late to," Rei mentioned crossing her arms.

"We ran into Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya, so we invited them to come see everyone," she replied, extremely upbeat, despite Rei's brooding mood. "Oh right! Everyone, this is Elidi-chan, my cousin from America."

"Hi everyone," she smiled warmly toward everyone, trying to make a good impression. Rei stared at her, not quite sure how to judge her yet. Elidi looked calm on the outside, but inside she was bursting with nervousness. What if they didn't like her? These were Usagi's friends, and surely it would make living at her house fairly difficult.

Makoto stepped forward immediately, trying to welcome her with open arms. "So what's America like?" She asked, engaging her in conversation.

"Its very boring compared to Japan, demo, their music is what I like most," she explained, slightly lighting up when she talked about music.

"That's neat, so you must have been excited when you found out that we know the Three Lights huh?" Minako chipped in.

Elidi sweat dropped and rubbed the back of her neck, not knowing if she wanted to tell them that she didn't really know some of their biggest idols. Usagi made the decision for her when she blurted out loud and clear, "She doesn't even know who they are!"

"NANI?" the whole room asked in shock.

"You mean you never heard of them over in America?" Minako asked more so taken aback than anyone. Elidi paled, realizing just how much they idolized these three lights. Her face changed immediately from appalled to realization. "So that's why you moved back!"

Elidi visibly flinched in recoil. This was not a topic she wanted to divulge further into. Makoto decided to change the subject right away.

"You know, it's nice you guys found the Three Lights and all, but my apartment is kind of small, everyone up for a picnic on the beach?" she helpfully suggested. "If you want Elidi-chan, you can borrow one of my swimsuits if you don't have one unpacked yet."

"Hai!" Elidi accepted gratefully. Makoto really saved her a bullet there.

"We can take everyone there in our limo it'll be much faster that way," Taiki added his suggestion. "And it is a welcoming party right? Might as well have the guest of honor ride in style," He winked.

"And we can gain another fan along the way!" Seiya grinned overconfidently.

*Oh dear, I hope they aren't going to burst out randomly in song…* Elidi thought to herself.

"_Search for your love-" _their voices sang harmonically over the sand of the beach.

*Totally called that one,* Elidi noted while sitting on a beach towel. When they finished, they looked at her expectantly. "That song was beautiful; it was as if you were looking for someone very dear to your heart. I hope you guys find her," Elidi replied after deep thought.

"I'm pretty sure they already did last year," Rei coughed to herself.

Elidi sat, still somewhat deep in thought. Finally she came to a conclusion. "I got it! You aren't really a Boy band at all!" The three leaned forward expectantly, as if to ask what she thought they were then. "It's um… I know what its called… er… um…." She trailed. Then the light bulb went off. "Right! You guys are more like a Trio," she stated happily, finally getting what she really wanted to say out.

Everyone fell down anticlimactically. Seiya sat back up first with a sweatdrop on his forehead. Not quite sure what to think right away. Not much later, a wicked grin plastered his face. "Elidi-chan… You haven't been in the water yet…" Seiya prompted.

Elidi seemed confused for a moment, not seeing what his evil scheming was getting at. Before she could really figure it out, Seiya had thrown Elidi over his shoulder and had sprinted off into the water. Seiya then proceeded to toss Elidi into the water. Without skipping a beat, Elidi pretended she couldn't swim. Seiya's laughing face changed quickly and, not realizing that he was standing in the first place, he went to help her. Elidi took that as her chance to jump up and forcefully dunk him.

The other laughed at the scene from the beach before matters turned toward more serious matters. "So, not that we don't like having you guys back and all, but…" Minako trailed.

"Simply put to not cut around the bush, why are you here?" Rei asked bashfully, still a huge three lights fan.

Taiki sighed, "When we returned to our home planet, our princess noticed a change in us… "

"She said, we weren't happy like we once were," Yaten added, trying to help explain.

"We had become very attached to this planet, and everyone on it," Taiki added further.

Yaten decided to finish for him, "So she told us to come back to earth, and as long as we were happy, she was happy. That and we had to train our replacement body guards."

"That's not all of it Yaten!" Taiki scolded. Sighing again, he ran his hand through his hair. "It would seem that we've met our destiny here, or so a little girl told us, and we had to come back. She had also told us that if we didn't a strong evil would come back and take all of you from us."

"We couldn't really let that happen, and here we are," Yaten finished once again.

The girls looked at one another, and Usagi looked at Mamoru. The girls asked, "For good?"

"Hai," two out of the three lights replied. Right away there was a chorus of squeals erupting from the group. Minako immediately latched onto Yaten. He just merely blushed crimson and looked away.

Rei, recovering quickly, brought everyone back to reality. "So you feel the evil too?"

Taiki and Yaten looked between one another before nodding. "Hai, we sense it's presence, it's just not quite here yet…" Taiki explained.

"Same here, at first we thought it might have had something to do with Elidi-chan," Ami theorized outloud.

"But we realized right away it couldn't be her, she and Usagi are too much alike," Makoto defended Elidi. "And Usagi is nothing but pure," she added.

"Elidi-chan… is going through a hard time, adjusting to everything, She might have lived here when she was younger but it's been a while and I just want everyone to welcome her with open arms," Usagi spoke to everyone. The only other two that knew the hidden meaning of her words were her love, Mamoru and her good friend Makoto. "Since she's trying really hard, let's try really hard too okay?" Usagi smiled at her loyal friends.

Everyone nodded back, mirroring the same determination as their future queen. In the water, Elidi let loose a squeaky sneeze. "Achoo!"

Seiya stopped trying to splash her completely for a moment. Before any concern of sickness washed over, he started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Elidi glared.

"Your… (Gasp) sneeze!" he laughed outrageously loud.

Elidi crossed her arms indignantly, "What about my sneeze?"

"You sound like a nezumi!" Seiya blurted out, still mid laugh. (a/n: mouse)

Elidi stared an icey stare at Seiya that quickly froze the water around him. Seeing he was in trouble, he quickly dashed out of the water, spraying mist behind him. Elidi was quick to catch up to him though, and nearly through him into the sand.

"That's for saying I sound like a nezumi!" Elidi huffed.

"You know that wasn't very nice! Neither was pretending to drown," Seiya started to scold.

"And neither was picking me up and throwing me into the water, and calling me a nezumi!" Elidi argued back.

From the side, Mamoru commented with a sweatdrop, "Those two are going to be good friends aren't they?"

Elidi shot him a glare and proceeded to stick out her tounge at Seiya. Seiya, being the adult he was, mirrored her motions. After a bit more quarreling, Elidi tiredly sat on the sand to enjoy more of the sun. Looking over the water, she couldn't help but to hum.

Sitting down next to here, Makoto asked, "Is that a song from America?"

Elidi shook her head no, not knowing how to describe it. "It's not a song that I've ever heard before, at least I don't think I have. I mean, it's familiar, but I don't have any lyrics to go by yet."

"Aha!" Usagi joined in, sitting on the other side of her cousin. "It must be a deep song in your head that's just waiting to be created! Right Elidi-chan?" she spoke in a mysterious fashion. Or at least tried to.

"You write music?" Seiya asked genuinely interested.

The subject matter started to approach a touchy matter that Elidi wasn't ready to discuss. "Not really, I just really like music."

"Eventually though, right Elidi-chan?" Usagi smiled. "Can't let that guitar of yours collect dust forever!" Usagi smiled warmly, trying to cheer up her cousin. Elidi noticed the effort, and even though she didn't want to, she smiled and nodded. She did have fun today, that she couldn't deny, but for now, she still wanted some things secret.

(A/n) I'M ALIIIIIIVE! Well my computer is anyway, and it this one doesn't smoke, so it's running fantastically! I stayed up all night just to update this for you guys! I've been having some writers block and such, but with work in the drivethrough, some papers no one wanted and a slow day, I broke through it!

Anyway, I would like more feedback of course, more of a chapter to start up some chemistry between Seiya and Elidi. You like? You hate? Let me know! I want to be a better writer!

Oh and please please please! Leave me either a review or a pm about the A/N I left before this chapter, I want to know you're take before I start in on the next few chapters. Please and thank you!


End file.
